A New Experience
by DreamFire6
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if these two worlds collided so here's my version. Tohru gets a chance to attend Ouran for a week. She accepts and ends up meeting the host club. They show her a funner side to the school. With drama, humor, and a little bit of action, I hope you'll love reading it as much as I have loved writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am currently watching The Host Club (some of my friends persuaded me to) and I absolutely love it! I really wanted to write something with it so I decided on a crossover. I really hope you like it! Oh, and I'm really sorry if I get some of the personalities messed up, I'm trying to get them as close as possible to the characters. Please comment your opinions of how I'm doing on that, I'd really appreciate the feedback. Anyhoo, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Host club but I do own this plot. (So please don't sue me!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprising News

"Tohru, you didn't have to make dinner, I already had something planned." Kyo said, slightly annoyed. Tohru looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry Kyo, I didn't know." She smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you should have told her, stupid cat." Yuki added, coming into the dining room.

"Shut up, you darn rat!" Kyo growled. "I was planning on surprising her!"

"Well maybe-"

"Oh look, dinner's getting cold!" Tohru cut in before their fight could get any worse. "Let's eat!" Yuki and Kyo sat at the table, still glaring at each other. Tohru sighed and went into the hall. "Shigure! Dinner!"

"Oh, good! I was in need of a break." Shigure's voice came from inside his office. He opened his door and stretched. "Ahh, now, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much." Tohru said. The two of them walked into the dining room and Shigure's jaw dropped at the sight of the banquet that Tohru had set for them.

"My dear, you are much to humble." Shigure told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I do what I can." Tohru laughed, sitting down. "Now, shall we eat?"

"I think we should." Shigure replied, sitting. "Dig in!" The four of them filled their plates and began to eat.

"Amazing as always!" Shigure exclaimed.

"The roasted leaks are amazing." Yuki said happily. Kyo stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"The chicken is better." The orange haired boy muttered. Yuki whapped him upside the head and shoved some leaks into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat." The rat said, chewing. Grumbling, Kyo shoveled another piece of chicken into his mouth. Tohru giggled. The four of them sat, eating and talking about their day at school for a little while. When the food had been finished, the four of them began to clear the table and do the dishes. Then the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Shigure announced, running from the room.

"Ditcher." Kyo said. "He just doesn't want to finish the chores." He handed the plate he had been washing to Tohru.

"It could have been someone important, you never know." Tohru said, drying the plate with a towel and handing it to Yuki.

"He _was_ expecting his editor to call, maybe that's her." Yuki told them. Shigure appeared then.

"Tohru, it's for you." He looked surprised.

"Oh?" Tohru went to the phone in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Tohru!" an older voice replied. "How are you?"

"Grandpa!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"I'm fine, though your aunt and uncle are getting on my nerves quite often." He grandfather mumbled. Tohru laughed.

"I'm glad you are doing well." She said.

"And I you." He said. "But that's not why I called. I have something to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I hear you are excelling in your school."

"I guess. The classes are pretty easy this year."

"That's good." He paused. "Would you like more of a challenge?"

"A challenge?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, have you heard of Ouran High School?" Tohru searched her brain.

"I've heard of it, yes." She said. "Hmm. Oh! Is it that huge school a few blocks away that is really hard to get into?"

"Yes, they rarely let anyone but rich people into it. But they're doing something special." Her grandfather said, his tone lightening. "The headmaster there is a good friend of mine. When I told him about you, he was very impressed. If you are willing, he has asked if you would consider attending Ouran High this week. If you like it, then you'll get a full scholarship for next year. If not, you may go back to your own school."

"A full week of classes?" Tohru said. "Wow, are you sure?"

"I am very sure." Her grandfather replied. "And you won't have to worry about the school work you'll miss. They have a similar teaching system as your school does so they'll be teaching you the same material, just at a little more difficult level."

"Wow, this is…incredible." Tohru muttered. "I don't know though."

"It's just one week, Tohru." Grandfather assured her. "I'm not putting you in for the rest of the year. And I am _certainly _not pulling you from the Sohma house. They have agreed to watch over you and I will not break my promise."

"I can stay here?"

"Yes, it was your choice to live there and I will not take you away from the friends you have made there." Tohru thought silently for a few minutes. It would be worth it to challenge herself, if even for a week. The classes she was taking were a little too easy at the moment, and she might like a new school. _You never know until you try_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll take the offer and go to Ouran this week."

"Wonderful!" grandfather exclaimed. "I shall let the headmaster know. Sleep well Tohru!"

"I love you, grandpa!" Tohru said.

"I love you to! Goodbye!" he hung up. Tohru took the phone from her ear and set it back into the holder. Was it a good idea that she had taken the offer? Well, Kyo _had_ told her to start doing things for herself. She walked back into the kitchen to give the boys her news.

"Welcome back Tohru!" Shigure said happily.

"Who was it?" Yuki asked.

"It was my grandfather." Tohru answered. She took a deep breath and rushed on. "He said he talked to the headmaster at Ouran High School about me. He was really impressed and asked if I would like to attend Ouran for a week of classes. And I agreed."

"Ouran High?" Kyo said. "Isn't that the academy down the block that all those fancy rich people go to?"

"I've heard its near impossible to get into if you're not rich." Yuki said, looking surprised. "I'm surprised you've been given such an offer."

"Well, good for you Tohru!" Shigure said. "It's about time you started making decisions that will impact your future."

"You're still staying here right?" Kyo asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave here again. You need me too much." That made the boys laugh. With a happy heart, Tohru wished the boys a good night and climbed into bed, soon falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, it'll make me update faster. ;) Oh, and to all the readers that read this before, I'm sorry about the mistakes. I uploaded it wrong and made it look funky. I guess I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. A Hard First Day

**Hey! It's me again! Thank you so much, Ally-San for the first review! I'm glad you've liked it so far. Here's the second chapter! Now, I feel really guilty about what I do to Tohru in this chapter but I'll get over it. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or The Host Club. I only own this plot and story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Hard First Day

Tohru woke up bright and early the next morning. Quickly getting dressed, she crept down the stairs and set to work on a small breakfast for the four of them.

By the time Yuki and Kyo trudged into the kitchen, Tohru had cooked up a breakfast stew. Shigure walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm, Tohru that smells amazing." Shigure moaned.

"Thank you Shigure." Tohru replied brightly. "I hope it tastes ok."

"Let's set the table and find out." Yuki suggested. The table was quickly set and they were soon sitting at the table. Tohru served the stew and they began to eat.

"Ahh, heavenly!" Shigure complimented, his eyes twinkling. Tohru laughed.

"I hoped you would like it, it's a new recipe."

"You've outdone yourself again, Miss Honda." Yuki said; Tohru blushed.

"Thank you. Oh! I packed our lunches." Tohru retrieved the boxed lunches from the door. The three of them packed away their lunches and stepped outside.

"Have fun you three!" Shigure called as the door closed behind them.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked.

"We'll see." Tohru replied nervously.

"Look after yourself." Kyo told her. Tohru nodded and said goodbye before heading in the opposite direction. It took a while to get to Ouran but Tohru didn't mind. She liked to watch and listen to the world around her.

"Well mom, I'm trying something new." Tohru muttered to herself. "I hope you approve." Then she laughed to herself. _Of course she would approve_ Tohru thought. _Mom was always trying to get me to do something new. _

Tohru was brought out of her thoughts when she found herself standing in front of a grand school. Her haw dropped at the sight; it was like a castle from a fairy tale. The students walking around were dressed in expensive light blue suits and elegant pale yellow dresses.

"You must be Tohru Honda." A voice came. Tohru turned and saw a tall man with brown hair and a friendly smile. Tohru smiles back.

"Yes, I'm Tohru."

"I am Chairman Suoh, Ouran's headmaster." The man said, shaking Tohru's hand. "Like you have heard, you will be learning similar material to that of your old class. I'll show you the way to your class."

"Thank you." Tohru said with a little bow.

"If you would follow me? The Chairman asked, walking off. Tohru quickly followed. "Lunch is at 10:34 because of the class you are in. you will have forty-five minutes to eat and socialize." He informed her. "Ouran is a closed campus unless you have a note from a parent or guardian. After lunch, you will return to your class until the final bell rings." They stopped in front of a door Tohru assumed was her new class. "I hope you like Ouran High; we are certainly glad to have you." Tohru beamed as the Chairman opened the door and walked inside.

The room was bright and sunny with light blue painted walls. Students occupied all but a few of the metal desks. The teacher stood next to her own desk, facing the class.

"Mrs. Harturi, this is Miss Tohru Honda, the student I told you about." The Chairman said.

"Oh, yes of course." Mrs. Harturi turned to Tohru with a bright smile. The Chairman nodded.

"I will leave her in your hands then." He turned and left the room.

"This is Miss Tohru Honda." Mrs. Harturi said to the class. "She will be attending our class for the week. Please welcome her warmly and with kindness." She turned to Tohru. "There is a seat right there off the side that you can take." Tohru bowed slightly to her new teacher.

"Thank you." Tohru sat in her seat and faced Mrs. Harturi.

"Now, on with our lesson." For the next few hours, Tohru listened to her new teacher, silently taking notes as needed. As she listened, she heard the whispers of the other students and saw occasional side glances her way. Tohru wondered why they were so interested. Surely they knew she was just another student. She knew there were other scholarship students here, so why did she stand out so much?

"I want you to split into your groups and get started on a new project." Mrs. Harturi said. "I have paper on my desk. I want one of person from your group to come up here and take one while the others go to your table. To show what you have learned of the old Indian tribes around the world, I want you to create your own tribe flag using one of the techniques they used. Ok, go." Students moved, going to their groups and getting supplies. Tohru stood, feeling lost.

"Tohru, you can join the Hitachiin boys." Mrs. Harturi told her. "They're the twins over there."

Tohru nodded and walked over to the two orange-haired twins sitting next to each other at a table. Both of them wore the light blue school uniforms, making them even more identical. Well, except for the part in their hair.

"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said, sitting in one of the vacant chairs. "I was told I'm in your group. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Both of them said, flashing her a smile. "The more the merrier."

"I'm Hikaru." Said the one on the right.

"I'm Kouru." Said the one on the left. "And _that_ is Haruhi." Tohru looked up as a young man also dressed in the school uniform walked over carrying the paper.

"Oh, were you put into our group?" Haruhi asked, sitting down. Tohru nodded. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said smiling.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers!" The twins said, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh, stop trying to be the center of attention." Haruhi mumbled with a smile. "So," he continued. "What should our 'tribe' flag look like?"

"How about a photo of all us?" Kouru asked.

"Except it's supposed to be a drawing." Haruhi pointed out.

"Then maybe we should write 'Perv' on the top and surround it with flowers." Hikaru suggested with a sly smile. Kouru burst out laughing.

"Not all of us are pervs , Hikaru." Haruhi replied, rolling his eyes and giving a small smile.

"Are you implying something, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked jokingly as Kouru continued to laugh. Haruhi just shook his head. The bell rang overhead, signaling for lunch.

"Finally." The twins sighed in relief and stretched. Haruhi took his lunch out of his bag and looked at Tohru.

"Come have lunch with us." He invited. Tohru smiled and retrieved her own lunch.

"Ok." Tohru followed Haruhi and the twins into the huge cafeteria. Tohru's jaw dropped for the second time that day at the sight as Hikaru and Kouru went off to get their lunch Haruhi laughed at her reaction.

"It _is_ big isn't it?" Haruhi asked, heading for an empty table. "I felt the same way when I first came here. See, I'm an honor student."

"An honors student?" Tohru asked, taking the seat next to Haruhi.

"Yeah. See, its really hard to get into Ouran unless you come from a rich family." Haruhi explained. "But I was lucky enough to get a scholarship and pass the entrance exams."

"Wow, you must have worked really hard." Tohru said, taking a bite of her riceball.

"Haruhi's always working hard." Came Hikaru's voice. The twins sat next to the other two and began to dig into their own lunches.

"He always gives it his all." Kouru added, swallowing a chunk of salmon.

"I bet _he_ does." Tohru said with a wink at Haruhi. Haruhi just smiled and ate her lunch. Hikaru and Kouru exchanged a glance and began to whisper to each other. Haruhi and Tohru ignored them and continued to eat. When lunch was over, the four of them returned to their classroom and designed their flag. But before they could start it, Mrs. Harturi continued on to their math lesson. Several hours passed as the class continued. Tohru, being the good student she was, scribbled down notes as the teacher suggested. By the last few minutes of class, Hikaru was asleep on his desk and Kouru was sighing with boredom. Haruhi watched the lesson with a dazed look.

"Alright class, you have your homework assignments. They are due tomorrow at the beginning of class. When the bell rings, you are dismissed." Chatter immediately filled the room.

"So, what's Tamaki-sempi having us cosplaytoday?" Haruhi asked Kouru.

"Actually, from what I've heard we're just having a planning meeting." He answered, shaking Hikaru gently to wake him.

"A planning meeting huh? That'll be interesting." Haruhi said. "What are you doing after school Tohru?"

"Oh, I'm going home to cook dinner and start my homework. I've never had this much before."

"Get used to it." Hikaru said, stretching and trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tonight is actually a light load." Kouru added.

"Light?" Tohru asked, horrified. The bell rang and students crowded out the door.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Tohru!" the twins said.

"Yes, see you tomorrow!" Tohru replied, waving. She turned and headed out the door and out of the school. She took a deep breath and beamed. "Well Tohru, that's one day down. It wasn't so difficult. Now to get some ingredients for dinner and then home."

So she skipped off to the supermarket. Inside, she picked up a few spices, some strawberries some rice, and some cream. After paying and putting them into a bag, she left and started for Shigure's house. On her way, she began to hum a song her mother used to sing to her.

The pitches ranged from high to low and the melody left her vocal chords beautifully. She imagined the harmony her mother always sang when Tohru was old enough to hold the melody. She stopped, memories of her mother swirling around her. A tear escaped her grasp and she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, she's crying." A deep voice said. Tohru froze.

"Maybe we should help her." Came another.

"We _do_ love to comfort the depressed." Said a third. Tohru looked up and saw five men dressed in street clothes around her. By the look in their eyes, she new they weren't here just to say hello. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed Kyo's number.

"Uh, uh princess." One of them closed her cell from behind her. "Let's put that away, we just want to say hello." His lips were at her ear.

"Please, let me go." She whispered, trembling.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She jumped and wrenched herself away from his grip. She darted into the alley, nearly running into the wall as she realized it was a dead end. The men followed her inside, their evil smiles darkening in the shade.

"No please!" Tohru shouted. Then, hoping someone would hear her, she screamed.

"Why am I always the one who does the shopping?" Haruhi muttered on her way to the supermarket. "I never should have told them about instant coffee." Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream split through the air. Haruhi jumped at the sound; it came again, longer this time. Wait a second, that sounded like… Haruhi's eyes widened and she took off running, pulling out her cell phone and hitting speed dial as she did.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru picked up on the first ring.

"What's up?" Kouru asked.

"Guys, Tohru's being attacked!" she shouted.

"What?" the twins shouted back.

"I was on my way to the supermarket when I heard her scream! I'm looking for her now."

"Are you stupid?" Kouru asked.

"Don't go after them alone! They'll attack you to!" Hikaru sounded breathless. She could hear the other hosts running after them, asking what was going on.

"I don't have time to wait for you! If I don't go after her-I don't even want to think about what they might do to her. I-" Haruhi cut off as another scream cut through the silence, closer this time. "Tohru!"

"Haruhi!" the twins shouted. Haruhi shut her phone and slid to a stop. Inside the alley beside her, five men were crowded around Tohru, who was screaming and thrashing. Haruhi rushed inside and shoved her way through until she stood in front of Tohru. With all her might, she pushed the men off.

"Stay back!" she growled.

"Oh look, a little bird has come to save the girl." One of them sneered.

"Let's teach him a lesson." Another suggested. One man rushed forward; Haruhi punched him but another punched her back. One of his hands brushed Haruhi's chest.

"This one's a girl to! She's just dressed like a guy!" the men laughed.

"Shall we open her up and take a look?" the men grabbed Haruhi, Tohru forgotten. She struggled and fought but they were to strong. She wouldn't be able to get out of this on her own. As she continued to fight, she swallowed her pride and took the situation as it was.

"Tamaki! Kouru! Hikaru HELP!" she screamed. Suddenly, she was yanked away from the men's lustful grips.

"You." All the men froze at the deadly tone of voice. "You tried to hurt Haruhi." It was Honey-senpai. Haruhi opened her eyes and relief flooded through her. In front of her stood Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki. She looked up and found Hikaru staring worriedly down at her. Kouru held a shaking Tohru a few feet away. All six of them were shaking with furry.

"I could kill you." Tamaki said. "All of us could kill you for what you did."

"However," Kyoya said in a deadly calm voice. He pushed up his glasses. "We would not disgrace our family names in such a way. Instead, you will be escorted to prison by my family's secret police." The men unfroze and turned to run but Mori and Honey were suddenly there, blocking the way.

"You're not going anywhere." Mori said.

"You will pay for your crimes." Honey growled. The men tried to run passed but Honey and Mori quickly beat them down. Within seconds, all five were lying on the ground, knocked out.

"That'll teach them to try anything like that again." Tamaki snarled.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. She looked into his worry-filled eyes. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little traumatized." Hikaru tightened his arms around her.

"You are to brave for your own good, Haruhi." Hikaru hugged her tightly as the rest of the hosts knelt in front of her, resting their hands on her arm and legs. "Don't scare me…us like that again. If you get into trouble, please…wait for us." Hikaru could only nod as a shiver ran down her Spine as she realized just how close she came to being seriously hurt. She saw Kouru move closer to his twin out of the corner of her eye; he held a sobbing Tohru in his arms. Patting the hands that touched her, she knelt in front of Tohru. Hikaru scooted next to Kouru, still watching Haruhi.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked Tohru.

"Who-who are these people?" she whimpered.

"It's alright Tohru." Tamaki said, his eyes and voice gentle as he knelt beside Haruhi. "We're friends of Haruhi's. I'm Tamaki. This is Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kouru.

"You don't have to be afraid of them." Haruhi promised. "They only want to help."

The police came and left with the thugs. Tohru now stood on her own wearing Kouru's shirt; her uniform was ripped and torn badly. Haruhi stood next to her looking, besides the bruise blooming on her cheek, ok. One of the twins, Hikaru she remembered, stood next to Haruhi. Kouru stood on Tohru's other side. The other four were walking their way, returning from speaking with the officers.

"Now that that's taken care of," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses again. "Let's get you home. Your family will be worried."

"We'll be your escorts." Tamaki added.

"Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't want to trouble you." Tohru said, mostly back to her old self.

"It's not a problem." Kouru said with a tight smile. Tohru returned it, relieved that they hadn't changed their minds.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Shall we?" Tamaki motioned for her to go in front. Tohru started for home, Kouru staying next to her while the others followed behind. Tohru was grateful that they would care enough to walk her home. She was still terrified out of her mind, but with Kouru next to her and the others bringing up the rear, she felt safe.

The sun was setting by the time they made it to Tohru's home. The lights were on and someone was pacing on the front porch.

"Kyo?" Tohru whispered. The orange-haired cat looked up.

"Tohru!" Kyo jumped off the porch and ran to her.

"Tohru?" came Yuki's voice. He and Shigure ran out of the house to greet her.

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure." Tohru's eyes filled with relieved tears. The three of them stopped in front of the group.

"Where have you been? You've been so worried." Kyo exclaimed. Tohru could tell all three of them wanted to pull her into their arms, but they would have to wait until the hosts left before she could take comfort in their arms or, rather, fur.

"Tohru, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." Shigure said.

"Who are they?" Yuki asked.

"Are you Tohru's father?" Kyoya asked Shigure.

"Guardian." Shigure corrected.

"May we come in? It might be better if we discussed this inside." Kyoya suggested.

"And Tohru needs to get to bed." Kouru added. "She's been through a lot today." Shigure nodded and they started for the house. Exhaustion swept over Tohru and her legs gave out. Kouru caught her and swung her up, into his arms.

"I've got her." He promised Kyo and Yuki. Kyo growled quietly. "Where can I put her?"

"Her room is upstairs." Yuki answered. "We'll show you." Kouru followed Yuki and Kyo through the house and into a small bedroom. Kouru set Tohru on her bed.

"Thank you Kouru." Tohru whispered. The last thing she saw was his small smile.

"I see." Shigure said. Kyo was pacing behind him, shaking with furry. Yuki sat on Shigure's right, his fists clenched. "Are you alright, my dear?" Shigure looked at Haruhi, who looked up.

"I am now." she said glancing around at the members of the Host Club. "These guys got there in time."

"Good."

"Are you sure it's a good idea that Tohru continues to attend Ouran?" Kyo asked.

"Knowing her, she'll refuse to give up this opportunity." Shigure sighed.

"Even after all this?" Yuki wondered.

"She's a strong girl." Shigure answered. "You know she's gone through worse." Her mother's death came to their minds.

"If she's going to continue going there, we need to find a way to make sure she gets there without something like this happening again." Kyo stated.

"We can help with that." Kyoya said. Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How?"

"We can walk her to and from school for the rest of the week." Kouru answered, picking up on Kyoya's thoughts.

"She'll have to wait for us until the club is closed for the day but I don't think she'd mind." Haruhi added.

"She could even help us out!" Honey suggested.

"And she's in our class already." Hikaru informed them. "The three of us could take her to club and then take her home." Shigure looked at Kyo and Yuki, then sighed.

"If she's ok with it, then that's what we'll do."

* * *

**Hey guys! As I said before, I feel kinda guilty making Tohru go through that, but I feel better knowing it doesn't get to far. Oh, and I'm sorry if switching POV threw you guys off, but I wanted to write that part in Haruhi's POV (I definitely wasn't going to continue in Tohru's. Blech!). (There's also a reason that I wanted it to come from Haruhi but I won't tell you why 'til later.) Anyhoo, please review!**


End file.
